1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having a function to clean the exhaust air therefrom and a function to clean the air in a room where the image forming apparatus is placed.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses typically generate dust (developers, paper powder, etc.), volatile organic compounds, odor and others while operating for image formation. Meanwhile, it has been demanded that image forming apparatuses carry out air cleaning in the offices where the image forming apparatuses are placed. In order to comply with the demand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-75997 suggested an image forming apparatus comprising an interior air cleaner configured to clean the exhaust air from the inside of the image forming apparatus, and an exterior air cleaner configured to suck the air from the outside of the image forming apparatus, clean the air and discharge the cleaned air. In the conventional image forming apparatus, a motor is used in common for a fan of the interior cleaner and a fan of the exterior cleaner, thereby reducing or preventing an increase in the size of the apparatus.
The appropriate air flow rate achieved by the fan of the interior air cleaner and the appropriate air flow rate achieved by the fan of the exterior air cleaner are different. In the conventional image forming apparatus, however, since one motor is used in common for the fan of the interior air cleaner and the fan of the exterior air cleaner, it is difficult to achieve the appropriate air flow rates.